The Lying Game HSM Style
by wildcats2016
Summary: Gabriella and her twin sister Bella were separated at birth. They find each other again and now want to find their birth parents. So Gabriella comes to Albuquerque to meet her twin sister Bella. Will Gabriella and Bella find their birth parents?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Gabriella was out on a run and she was thinking about finding her birth parents. She arrived back at the house that she had been living in with her foster family. Gabriella hated the foster family that she was living with. She hated her foster brother Chris because he was mean to her and always having her get into to trouble. She took a quick shower and got dress in clean clothes. She could not wait to talk to her twin sister Bella on skype. So she called her sister on skype and they started talking to each other.

Bella told her twin sister what she knows so far about their birth parents. Gabriella asked her twin sister Bella about what they needed to do next to find their birth parents. Bella told her twin sister that they need to find the their birth certificates and see if the birth parents names are on there. Gabriella that they need to find their birth certificates and see if their birth parents names are on them. Gabriella told her twin sister Bella that she hate being with the foster family. Gabriella told her sister Bella about what her foster brother Chris does to her. Bella told her twin sister Gabriella come to Albuquerque. Gabriella asked her twin sister Bella where she would stay. Bella told her twin sister that she can stay at the cabin.

Gabriella told her twin sister thanked you and that she will get a bus ticket to Albuquerque then. Bella told her twin sister that she will meet her at the bus station. They said good bye to each other. Gabriella closed her laptop and went to get her back pack. Gabriella packed her laptop and the clothes, with the stuff that she owned. She put her back pack on her back and left the house. She started walking a way from the house. All of sudden she saw the police coming and took off running.

Mean while Bella got ready to leave the house and head to the bus station to wait for her twin sister to show up. Bella grabbed her car keys and phone and left the house. She got into her car and pulled out of the drive way. She was now on her way to the bus station. She could not wait to meet her twin sister in person.

Gabriella arrived at the bus station and went to buy her bus ticket to Albuquerque. After she got her bus ticket, she went to sit down and waited for her bus to be called. A few minutes later she heard her bus being called and went to the bus. She gave her bus ticket to the bus driver and then went to take her seat. Gabriella could not wait to meet her twin sister in person. The bus pulled a way from the bus station and was now on the way to Albuquerque.

Bella decided that when she got to the bus station, that she would buy a bus ticket to California. So a few minutes later she arrived at the bus station and park the car. She got out of her car and locked it up. She went into the bus station and bought her bus ticket to California. Bella then sat down to wait for the bus that her twin sister was on to arrive. Bella decided she was going to have her sister Gabriella pretend to be her while she was in California. So Bella saw a bus pulled up to the station and so she got up. Bella hope her twin sister was on the bus.

A few minutes later Gabriella came off the bus with her back pack on her back. Gabriella was looking for her twin sister Bella. Gabriella looked around and then saw her twin sister Bella. Gabriella went over to her sister and gave her a hug. Bella took Gabriella's hand and dragged her into the bathroom. Gabriella asked her twin sister what was up. Bella told her sister Gabriella that she needs her to pretend to be her. Bella told her twin sister Gabriella what she needed to know. They switched their clothes and stuff. Bella gave Gabriella the keys to her car with her cell phone.

Bella and Gabriella came out of the bathroom. Gabriella walked her twin sister Bella out to the bus. Bella told her twin sister Gabriella that she will contact her soon, when she has found some thing out. So they hug each other good bye amd went their seperate ways. Bella got on the bus and Gabriella hope that her sister will find some thing about their birth parents. Gabriella looked for her sisters car and found it in the parking lot. She got into the car and head back to the house her sister has been living at. Gabriella could not wait to meet her sister's friends and Troy too.

Gabriella arrived back at the house her sister has been living at and parked the car. She went into the house and saw Bella's adoptive mom in the kitchen. Sharpay came into the kitchen and asked Bella to give her a ride to school. Gabriella realized that Sharpay was her sister Bella's apotive sister. So she told Sharpay she would be happy to give her a ride to school. So they left the house and got in the car. Gabriella pull out of the drive way and they were now on their way to school.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry that this first chapter seems short. This story will have 14 to 18 chapters or less.

I hope to get the next chapter up this weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gabriella and Sharpay arrived at east high and parked the car. They got out of the car and locked it up. Gabriella and Sharpay went into the school and to their lockers. Gabriella opened her sisters locker and could not believe what she had in it. Gabriella got her books for the first class she had out. Gabriella saw her sisters friends Taylor and Kelsi coming over to her. Gabriella was thinking about her sister Bella, when Taylor and Kelsi arrived at her locker.

Taylor and Kelsi asked Bella if she was okey. Gabriella told them that she was okey and was thinking about some thing. So Gabriella and her sister friends talked for a bit untill their boyfriend's came up to them. Taylor and Kelsi told Bella they would see her later and left with their boyfriend's Chad and Ryan. Gabriella then saw Troy coming over to her. Troy said good morning to Bella and Gabriella said it back to him. Troy then lead down and kissed Gabriella on the lips. Gabriella remember that her sister had told her that she and Troy do alot of kissing. So Gabriella responded back to the kiss.

They kissed for a while by the locker. They finally pulled a way from the kiss to get some air. Troy said to Bella that they better get to class. So they went to their first class. The rest of the school day went by fast. They were at their lockers getting their stuff. They left the school after they had shut their lockers. Gabriella went to her sister Bella's car and got into it. Sharpay arrived at the car and got in it. They left the school parking lot and headed for home. A few minutes later they arrived back home and parked the car. They got out of the car. Gabriella locked the car up. Gabriella and Sharpay went into the house and went to their bedrooms to do their homework.

Mean while Troy had arrived back home and went into the went to his bedroom and started working on his homework. Two hours later he had finished his homework. Troy was thinking about the kisses he had with Bella and he did not understand why he had felt a spark with her. Troy knew the other times he had kissed Bella that he never felt any thing with her and wondered why he felt some thing this time with her. So he started to realize that maybe he did not kiss Bella, but some one else. Troy decided he needed to go to the party and talk to Bella. Troy also wanted to find out if the person he kiss was Bella and if not who she was.

Gabriella had finished her homework and was now getting ready for the party that she was going to with Bella's friends. Gabriella could not stop thinking about the kisses she had shared with Troy. She realized that she had felt a spark when she and Troy had kissed each other on the lips, but did not know why. So she had put a blue voilet dress on and then finish putting make up on. Gabriella wondered if her sister Bella was okey and when she would be hearing from her too. So Gabriella grabbed her purse and left her bedroom. Gabriella told her parents she would be home later.

So Gabriella left the house and got into her sister Bella's car. She pulled out of the drive way and headed to the party. A few minutes later she had arrived at the party and parked her car. She got out of the car and locked it up. She went into the party and found Bella's friends Taylor and Kelsi with their boyfriend's. Taylor and Kelsi said to Bella they were not sure if she was coming to the party. Gabriella told Taylor and Kelsi she would not miss a party.

Sandra said to her friends that she could not believe Bella showed up at the party. So Sandra went over to Gabriella and asked her what she was doing at the party. Gabriella told Sandra that she can be there at the party if she wants. Sandra told her that she should not have come. After Sandra and Gabriella finished having words with each other, they both walked a way. Gabriella could not believe Sandra was the girl that was being mean to her sister Bella.

A few minutes later Gabriella decided to leave the party. She went to find Taylor and Kelsi to tell them that she was leaving. She found Taylor and Kelsi and told them she was leaving. So Gabriella left the party and went back to the car. She unlocked the car and got into it. Troy saw Bella and got into the passager side. Gabriella turn her head and saw Troy. Troy then lead in and kissed her again on the lips. After they pulled a way from the kiss, he said to her that you are not Bella. Gabriella said to Troy that she was Bella. Troy said to her that you are not Bella, because she does not kiss me that way. Troy asked her who she was and she told him that she can not tell him right now.

Troy told Gabriella that he will find out who she is. So Troy got out of the car and left. Gabriella started the car and then she went to the cabin to find a necklace that her sister Bella had lost there. Troy decided to follow this girl who was pretending to be Bella. Troy decided he wanted to find who she is. Gabriella arrived at the cabin, but she did not know that Troy had followed her there.

Conner broke in to Bella's bedroom and grabbed her laptop. Conner left the bedroom and went home for the night. Conner knew he would be meeting Danny in the park the next morning to give him Bella's laptop. Danny hope that Conner got the laptop. Danny was going make sure he and his brother's secret stay's hidden. Danny did not know that he was not going to be able to keep the secret hidden.

Gabriella walked into the cabin and started looking for the necklace. As she was looking for it, she heard a noise and wondered who was there. Gabriella was heading over to the living room when Troy asked her what she was doing. Gabriella jumped and asked Troy why he was there. Troy said to Bella that he wanted to know who she really is. Gabriella saw the necklace and picked it up. She put the necklace back on.

Gabriella decided to tell Troy who she was. She told Troy that she is not Bella, but her twin sister Gabriella. Troy then asked Gabriella where sister Bella was at. Gabriella told Troy that her sister Bella went to California to see if she could find any thing on their birth parents. Gabriella told Troy that her sister had asked her to pretend to be her untill she gets back. Troy asked Gabriella if he could help them find out who their birth parents are. Gabriella told Troy that he can help them as long as he does not tell anyone. Troy told Gabriella he would not tell anyone.

Troy and Gabriella talked for a little bit while sitting outside. Troy then lead in and kissed Gabriella again. They went back into the cabin and continue kissing each other on the lips. Bella saw Eric and asked him if she could stay with him. Eric told Bella that she could stay. Bella told Eric that she had found her twin sister and now she is trying to find their birth parents. Eric told Bella that he would like to help her. So Bella and Eric look for the address she had been given on the laptop.

Please Review!

A/N The next chapter will have Troy and Gabriella waking up in the cabin the next morning after they made love. Also in the next chapter will have Gabriella finding out about some one breaking into her sister Bella's room and taking the laptop.


	3. Authors Note

This is not a new chapter

I am working on the next chapter for this story

I will try to get it up in a few days.

Please be patient.

Thank you.


End file.
